Just Stay Here Tonight
by SKDanielle16
Summary: One-shot. Rose and Adrian have just had their fight in Last Sacrifice. But instead of Adrian staying mad at her, he does something different and unexpected. He stops her before she leaves and...see what happens from there. Vague Lemon. RxA? RxD?


**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

**Another one-shot I've written while obsessing over a song. This time it's a song by Augustana, Just Stay Here Tonight, of course. I hope you enjoy it. It's Rose/Adrian, just because I haven't really written them yet and I really wanted to. I fully support them as much as I do Rose and Dimitri. They're so cute together. Why can't Rose have both men? If I was her, I'd have no idea who to choose. Anyway, enjoy... (Please excuse any typos!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Stay Here Tonight<strong>

"Wait," Adrian said, running a frustrated hand through his messy brown hair, his green eyes marked with betrayal.

He sighed heavily, the meaning of his words finally settling in. He _had_ meant to hurt her, but he didn't want to tear her to pieces. Sure, that was what she had done to him, but he could never do the same to her. He loved her with everything in him and he didn't want to see her cry.

Rose's hand, that was poised just above to door knob, suddenly stilled. She let her hand drop and then slowly turned back around to face him. The moment they saw each other's face, they knew that they had both done wrongs to each other.

The fight they had just had was monumental—harsh words were spit around, they had broken their relationship even more than it already was.

"What?" Rose asked simply. She didn't say anything else for fear that she'd break down even more than she already had.

Slow tears were falling down her cheeks, but she wasn't outright balling. She was going to try and keep her composure. She knew that if Adrian saw her crying like that, he would never be able to forgive himself, and Rose didn't want to burden him further.

Adrian's eyes flickered to her and he dared to take a few light steps toward her. She didn't run away and to him that was a good thing, it meant he could still get close enough to touch her. Which is what he did. The moment the two of them were close enough, Adrian lifted his hand up to her face and placed itself against her wet cheek. The pad of his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Please don't cry anymore," Adrian asked of her.

She shook her head slowly and sniffled. "I don't think I can." Adrian's other hand came up to the other side of her face, and he cradled her face. His eyes came down to her lips as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Adrian. I'm so sorry."

He rested his forehead against hers and breathed her in. Neither of them dared to move or speak. This moment was so intimate, so tender, that Adrian was afraid to lose it.

He didn't want to let her go. The fact that she had slept with Dimitri while she was apart from him didn't seem to matter anymore. Their fight was long forgotten; it was only this moment that mattered.

"It's okay, Rose. Just...let me keep you here."

Her eyes met his questionably. He knew she was still in love with her Russian, but he didn't care. This was it for him. This was his last chance to affect her at all with his love. He had to take a leap of faith.

Rose's lips opened slightly, as if she was about to say something, but he cut her off. Before he could hold back anymore, his lips fell down on hers.

He felt and heard her gasp into his mouth. Her hands fell down on his chest, and grabbed his shirt. He was sure she would push him away, but to his surprise, she didn't. Instead, her hands clawed at his shirt and pulled him even closer—which was almost impossible, they were already right up against each other. But Rose had managed to do so; she was always finding ways to do the impossible.

His lips moved against hers until he couldn't breathe and then finally, he pulled away. His breaths came out sharply, ragged and shaky. Tears threatened to fall down his own face. He wasn't a crier, but this girl in front of him could make him do anything—and right now, she was going to make him cry.

"I—I love you," he whispered out and nuzzled his face against hers.

Her hands released his shirt and she wrapped them around his neck, forcing him down to her. Her lips sought out his and his heart triumphed. She was going to stay with him. He didn't know if it was only going to be for tonight, but that didn't matter as of now. She was here, and that was all that filled his mind.

Rose ripped her lips from his almost as fast as she had put them on. Their lips were still entangled in each others when she said, "I don't know what this means...I'm so confused. I can't decide," she confessed honestly. To Rose, this was her admission. She was telling him that she was equally in love with Adrian as she was with Dimitri. She hadn't realized it until now, and she had no idea how it had happened without her noticing. His lips pecked hers and she whispered, "I love you too."

Adrian's heart sped up and he pulled her away from him at and arm's distance. For a moment, Rose was afraid that she had done something wrong. She had been doing that a lot lately. His eyes looked dead into hers. Like emeralds, she thought.

"I'll give you everything I've got inside," he started with a wavering voice. He was being completely honest with her, his blunt words coming out softly. He pulled her back to her, and his face looked down at hers. "...if you just stay here tonight."

She knew what he was asking, more or less.

He was asking for her to make love to him. To anyone else, Rose might've seemed like a whore, because she was about to sleep with another man just a month or so after sleeping with a different one, but this seemed right to her.

She wasn't going to consider anyone else's opinion anymore. Damn it, she was done with that. She needed to make time for herself and her true feelings. Her mind was a ball of confusion, but through that frazzled head of hers, one thought outshined the rest. Say yes, the voice said.

Without words, Rose reached for Adrian's hand and she pulled him through his room until they were in front of the bed.

Her hands came up around her neck and undid the necklace she was wearing. She set it down on the table beside his bed and waited. She was making the first move. As if guessing her every thought, Adrian took his shirt off next. And they went on like this, each pulling off one thing they wore until they were both completely bare.

After Rose slipped out of her underwear, she laid against the bed and waited. Adrian took off his silk boxers and then held himself over her. The air in the room was heavy, and it was dead silent; save for the sounds of their breaths that mingled together as Adrian lowered his lips to hers.

Rose felt odd as her thoughts started coming back to her. While she had been with Dimitri like this, Adrian was there in the back of her mind and she felt like she was betraying him, but now, as she kissed Adrian, she didn't feel the same. She didn't feel like she was doing something bad to Dimitri. Adrian noticed she was lost in her thoughts.

He pulled away and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She looked back at him over her and let her eyes sweep his body. He was perfect to her, regardless of the many problems he had... Rose just didn't care. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and smiled softly. Seeing her smile made him grin in return. She looked happy. "This was supposed to happen. You're right for me."

Rose laughed after her epiphany and for a moment Adrian thought she was experiencing some of his crazy spirit madness, but no. She was being honest. She really did feel like he was right for her. His heart leaped and he wrapped her up in his arms, squeezing tightly as the two of them went back to touching each other.

When the time came, Adrian finally entered her slowly, intent on make this a slow paced sort of thing. "You're beautiful," he told her when he finally started moving. Their bodies slipped past each other and Rose's nails dug into Adrian's back like she'd die if she let go. The feelings he brought out of her made her feel like she had to hold onto him for dear life.

"Adrian," she whined out as he hit the perfect spot it her. She could feel the pressure building between her thighs. She was out of breath and he sped up his movements.

Rose pulled his mouth back down to hers and tugged on his lower lip almost desperately. "I love you," she whispered right when Adrian fidgeted against her. It was the first time he had found release before his partner had. His mind was shocked. She just brought out this dying emotion from him.

He kept pounding into her though his movements were jerky, because of his own pleasure and then she followed him over the edge a moment later. Her body arched up to his and then fell defeated back down onto the bed. Adrian kept moving to ride out their highs, but then stopped when he felt he couldn't move any longer. He collapsed against her and kissed her chest lovingly.

"That was perfect," Rose said, burying her fingers into Adrian's subtly wet hair. He had worked himself hard and Rose got a proud satisfaction out of that. She also felt quite exuberant that Adrian had been the first to cave. It made her feel like she drove him crazy, like she was the only one who could make him feel this way. The feeling was overhelming and exciting to her.

"Stay with me forever," Adrian mumbled against Rose's skin just before she fell asleep. He followed almost straight after.

The next morning, Rose woke up to pounding on his door.

Rose covered herself with a sheet and walked over to the door. She looked back at Adrian before unlocking it, admiring his beautiful body for just a quick moment. Thoughts from the night before sprung into her brain and she blushed as she faced the person at the door.

But then her heart dropped.

Dimitri stood with his hand raised, getting ready to knock again. His eyes widened when he came across her and then dragged down her body. He kept his resolve up but she could see in his eyes that he was breaking inside. It sucked. Each and every way that Rose turned, she was hurting someone else in the process. No one would be happy with her at all times.

She looked back at Adrian's sleeping form and kept her voice down. "You were right."

Dimitri cleared his throat uncomfortably and leaned against the door frame. He didn't want to be right, but he could tell that Rose still had feelings for Adrian a couple days prior to this. The two had been arguing over it, and Dimitri finally stopped everything. He pulled Rose into his arms and told her that he would wait for her to figure things out. He was the one who told her she should go see Adrian. Dimitri had told her that no matter what happened, that he'd always be beside her—if not her lover, then he'd be a friend.

Seeing her like this with someone else hurt though. "So it's done?" He asked, a bit sorrowly. Dimitri had tried to keep his emotions hidden, but Rose could see right through him.

She nodded and pulled the blanket up a bit more. "Yes. I've chosen him."

Dimitri nodded and then turned around to walk away. "Wait!" Rose called after him, almost mirroring how Adrian had done so to her the night before. Dimitri stopped abruptly and turned around. He raised an eyebrow, and Rose could see his eyes watering up.

She tried to hide how much that affected her, but she couldn't. She looked down the hallway, making sure it was clear and then walked out to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. Rose would always love him, but she knew that he wasn't right for her anymore. Too many things had tainted their love and they might've worked in another world, but this was reality, and she had to pass a life with him up. "Why did you come here? I know you weren't expecting to see me."

Dimitri looked her over and nodded. After taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes, he said, "Lissa was wondering where you were. You were supposed to meet her yesterday, so I went looking for you."

Rose's eyes filled with recognition. She had made plans with Lissa, but that was before... "Oh. Okay. Well, tell her you found me."

Dimitri nodded again and then went back to his duty. He moved out from under the hand she had on his shoulder and then turned around, walking swiftly like he always had. A girl's heart was full of secrets—Rose's heart was jam-packed with them.

She loved two guys at the same time, but finally chose one, and this time she was certain that she had made the right choice.

So, she headed back inside Adrian's room, closed the door behind her and cuddled up next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty much fluff :) Did you like it? I'm not continuing this, so please don't ask about that. It's only a one-shot! But, if you do like my writing, you can go check out my other stories. I have two fics I'm working on right now: White Blank Page, and The Violinist Who Stole the Dancer's Heart. I've also got another one-shot called, Dance In The Dark out. So go check those out! I hope you enjoyed reading this! <strong>


End file.
